This disclosure relates generally to electronic systems and methods for scheduling and coordinating events at different locations, and more specifically to a multi-user personal digital assistant system and method for location-based scheduling, management, and coordination of family activities.
Managing a household, and especially households including children, is challenging in a number of aspects. Among these is coordinating various activities for members of the family, both individually and as a group, for events outside of the home. In the case of parents having more than one child, it is not uncommon for their children to engage in different activities in different locations at different times. In combination with tasks and events that the parents are obliged to perform or attend to on their own, transporting the kids to and from their activities, in combination with attending or pursuing other family outings and interests, can sometimes be daunting. Many parents can admit to occasionally, if not frequently, feeling overwhelmed by a packed schedule of weekend events, if not throughout the week.
Electronic calendaring systems exist that parents may use to some extent to help organize and manage household activities and events. Conventional calendaring systems have certain limitations, however, and have yet to fully meet the needs of parents that are on the move. Improvements are accordingly desired.